Struggle for Love
by One Cas
Summary: Det handlar om att Draco och Harry börjar bråka om en plats ute på skolgården. Det slutar i något helt annat. En one-shot


Jag är så arg att jag andas stötvis och ibland glömmer jag bort att andas totalt. Jag har knutit nävarna, känner att när som helst kommer smälla till manen framför sig. Biter hårt ihop käkarna för att hindra sig själv att ta till våld.

Andas och försöker att räkna till tre innan jag gör något mer med Malfoy men det går inte så bra.

"Du är en sådan jävla kuksugande bög", morrar Malfoy fram och märker inte att han träffade mitt i prick. Det gör ont att höra orden från honom.

"Dra åt helvete", morrar jag fram och mumlar lågt _lamslå_ men missar Draco med några få centimeter.

"_Lamslå_", ropar Draco och pekar mot mig. Jag gör ett utfall mot vänster så det missar. Andas sakta för att inte ta till våld eller extremt onda förtrollningar för jag vet att jag är bättre än Draco.

"_Sectumsempra_", skriker jag fram och träffar nästan Dracos ena arm.

"Så du använder den trollformeln. Du vet att det var Severus Snape som kom på den?" frågar Malfoy och jag nickar lätt.

"Ja det gör jag", morrar jag fram och går de tre meterna som skiljer oss åt. Slår till Draco rakt i magen så att han tappar luften.

"Så du tar till våld, som en mugglare. Men det är ju förståeligt, du bor ju hos mugglare", säger Draco hånfullt och ler stort, när han kan andas igen. "Kan inte du bara försvinna ur min åsyn så att jag slipper se dig. Du är så jävla ful att det inte är sant."

"Du kan dra åt helvete. Du är en sådan jävla översittare så att det inte är sant. Kan inte du bara dö?" frågar jag honom och suckar. Jag orkar inte med bråken, de tär på mig. Jag tycker ju om honom egentligen men jag kan ju inte visa det.

"Jag är ju i närheten av dig det är klart jag kommer dö Potter, alla dör som är i närheten av dig! Är det inte så ?"

Tårar börjar rinna ner för mina kinder. Dracos ord gör ont nu. För ont. Det är tur att det är så dimmigt så Draco inte ser tårarna som rinner ner för mina kinder.

"DU kan dra åt helvete. Det är inte alls så. Ron och Hermione lever ju", svarar jag och ser hur Malfoy börjar att rygga undan från mig när jag går framåt. För varje steg mot honom tar han ett bakåt. Han har nog aldrig sett mig så här arg innan. Inte innan idag. Jag är så sugen på att starta ett mugglar slagsmål men jag vet att Dumbledore inte kommer tycka om det. Andas långsamt in genom näsan och långsamt ut genom munnen.

"Du måste vara helt dum i huvudet", säger den blonda Slytherinaren ursinnigt. "Varför måste du ens finnas?"

"För att du ska ha något att fråga om. _Avis_", svarar jag och ser hur en skock fåglar flyger ur min trollstav och flyger mot Draco som försöker att skydda sitt ansikte. Men det går inte så bra.

"_Protego_", försöker Malfoy meningslöst. "Potter, hjälp mig. _Obscuro_", fortsätter Malfoy. Känner hur jag tappar greppet om min förtrollning och fåglarna försvinner. Känner hur allt är mörkt omkring mig. Försöker att dra av mig ögonbindeln. Jag minns inte ens hur vi började att bråka. Men jag tror att det var för att jag satt på Dra… Malfoys favoritplats på skolgården och vägrade flytta på mig. Sen hände allt annat med. Jag drar rasande av mig ögonbindeln när den äntligen vill lossna.

Jag gör en huggande gest med trollstaven och lila zick-zakande flammor skjuter ut ur spetsen av staven och far mot Malfoy.

"_Protego_", skriker Malfoy samtidigt som han kastar sig ner på marken. Han har säkert sätt sin far använda den mot husalfer, sett att den ger inre skador men inga yttre.

"_Ät sniglar_", ropar jag och pekar mot Malfoy medan han skriker "_protego_" igen.

"_Confringo_", skriker Malfoy och pekar mot mig. Jag duckar när jag ser att det är på väg eld mot mig och hamnar mer till vänster om honom när jag reser mig upp.

"Varför är du så himla dum i huvudet för?" frågar jag honom och ställer mig beredd på att slåss. Jag vet inte ens varför han gör detta. Ser han inte hur han inte kan se att detta gör ont i mig, att säga alla elaka saker till honom, att inte vara ärlig om mina känslor. Ser hur Malfoy kommer närmare mig.

"_Depulso_", mumlar jag så att han inte hör, han kommer längre ifrån mig. "_Expelliarmus_", fortsätter jag och pekar mot Draco. Jag kan inte ens tänka på Draco utan att kalla honom Draco längre. Jag kan inte kalla honom Malfoy, det går inte.

"_Finite_", ropar jag och ser på Potter med förakt i ögonen.

"Vad är det med Malfoy nu?" frågar Potter och ler elakt. "Har du några problem med att komma ihåg? Tappade du talförmågan med?" Jag morrar till svar och vet att mina silvergrå ögon skjuter blixtar.

"Nej, jag bara funderar på ett dräpande svar till dig. Men du irriterar mig för mycket. Du är bara en irriterande skitunge. _Lamslå_", ropar jag och pekar mot Potter som duckar undan den. Fan vad jag tycker att han är irriterande nu.

"Du kan inte ens tänka ordentligt. Du är en helt och hållet meningslös unge. Det är bara onödigt att du lever. Du gör ingen nytta i livet. Det är bättre att du bara går och dör", säger jag och känner hur en del av mig dör för varje ord jag säger till honom.

"Du fattar inte vad du gör just nu, va? Du tar för _fan_ och dödar mig för varje ord du säger. Du sårar mig. Jag orkar inte mer. Den ända jag älskat och önskat att träffa är Sirius och han är död nu. Han dog framför mina ögon, av Bellatrix, hans kusin. Jag hatar henne. Jag fick reda på att han var min gudfar för att sen bara se att han försvinner från mig. Jag har ingen familj jag tycker om. Den enda familj jag har är Rons men det är inte detsamma som en egen", säger Harry, när började jag tänka på honom som Harry och inte Potter men det gör ingen skillnad nu.

"_Serpensortia_", säger jag och ser hur en orm kommer emot Harry, då kommer jag ihåg att Harry kan prassel.

"_Lamslå_", ropar Harry samtidigt som jag ropar "_expelliarmus_."

"_Sectumsempra_", säger jag och märker att jag träffar honom rakt i ena armen. Vill ju inte att han dör för vem ska jag då leva med? Själv, är inte ett altenativ till mig. Jag springer fram till honom och sätter mig på knä. Jag beter mig inte som en Malfoy just nu men jag bryr mig inte.

"_Vulnera sanetur_", mumlar jag och ser att såret helas.

"Vad fan gjorde du? Vill du verkligen att jag ska dö?" säger jag argt. Jag vill inte ha honom så nära. Det är en så stor frestelse för mig att kyssa honom. "Du känner verkligen att jag är för mycket för dig. Det verkar som att du faktiskt vill döda mig. Vad fan vill du mig? Kan du inte bara lämna mig i fred?"

"Nej, det kan jag inte. Du är ju så dum så du kommer ju alltid i närheten av mig. Det är dig som Snape väljer att jag ska jobba med på trolldryckslektionerna när vi har grupparbete", svarar Draco och hånflinar mot mig. Det passar honom inte, det passar honom bättre med ett fin leende på läpparna. Hans doft gör mig vimmelkantig. Hoppas på att han inte ser det. Vi har rest oss upp för att skapa avstånd mellan oss. Jag fattar inte att han kan vara så elak.

"Du kommer alltid att vara ett cirkusnummer för alla på grund av att du är pojken som överlevde. Ingen kan eller komma älska dig så ful som du är", fortsätter Draco och jag reagerar på hans ord. Tar tre steg för att döda mellanrummet som har uppstått. Puttat till honom så att han stapplar bakåt, Slytherinaren staplar till innan han återfå balansen.

"Vad är ditt problem egentligen med mig? Varför hatar du hela min varelse? Med hela din själ? Varför?" Jag puttar till Draco igen men han är lite med förbered så han staplar bakåt och håller kvar mina handleder i hans händer så att jag inte kan göra om det. Draco ser med förvånad blick på mig. Han har nog aldrig sett mig så här uppriven innan. Han förstår nog inte ens varför.

"Ser inte du att för varje ont ord du säger mig gör så ont att höra? Fattar du inte att dy bryter ner mig för varje förolämpning efter förolämpning gör mig", säger jag så oväntat att jag själv blir förvånad. Jag känner att det jag nyss sa var sant, så varför inte fortsätta på den banan. "Ser du inte att du bryter ner mig ord för ord! Är det du vill? Att jag ska tyna bort av dina ord som gör ont i mig? För ont", fortsätter jag kraftlöst. Mina tårar kommer snabbare och jag tror faktiskt att Draco ser dem nu, i dimman, för vi är så himla nära varandra. Jag ger Draco en knuff i brösten, det är dock mer som en liten smekning för har för lite kraft i knuffen. Mina knän ger vika och jag sätter mig ner i leran.

"Jag fattar inte vad jag har gjort för att du ska hata mig så. Jag fattar verkligen inte …", min röst spricker och jag börjar att skaka av snyftningar som tränger ut ur min strupe. Jag är nu fylld av smärta över att Draco inte fattar hur jag känner. Att han är så blind för mina känslor för honom. Ser på Draco med all smärta och djup sorg, vet att mina ögon går att läsa som en öppen bok. Det ser ut som att Malfoy lite ska spy innan hans silvergrå ögon blir svåra att läsa av igen.

"Snälla Draco, förklara för mig vad som är fel", viskar jag fram och snyftar till igen. "Jag fattar att du inte kan eller kanske bara inte vill svara men snälla sluta göra illa mig med dina ord. Dina hårda ord mot mig. Inte så här med att varenda ont ord du säger om mig, bryter ner mig bit för bit", kvider jag fram. Jag reser mig upp och drar undan handen från Draco och vänder mig om för att gå. Gå från den underbara doften av Draco. Sluta andas samma luft som honom. Kunna komma över honom.

"Jag vill inte att du går", nästan viskar Draco fram. "Jag vill att du stannar."

"Varför? För att du ska kunna såra mig mera?" säger jag och vänder mig om mot Draco igen. Står en bra bit ifrån honom. Känner hur det blir varmt i magen av alla mina känslor för Draco som ser så sårbar ut nu. "För att du ska kunna bryta ner mig mer? Vad vill du ha av mig? Vad vill du ha?"

"För att jag vill ha dig, tror jag …"

"Ursäkta", utbrister jag och ser på honom med en min som säger, jag tror inte dig. "Jag vet inte om jag ska tro dig eller inte."

"Det är sant. Jag vill ha dig. Du är det som saknas i mitt liv", säger Draco tyst. Som han är rädd för att berätta sanningen. Jag kan inte ta in det. Han går fram mot mig, nära. Ser att Dracos huvud kommer närmare mitt för varje sekund. Snart alldeles för snart känner jag hans läppar mot mina. Andas häftigt in och känner hur Dracos doft tar över mitt huvud och gör mig alldeles snurrig Lägger mina armar om hans hals, ena handen in stucken i hans hår. Leker med det samtidigt som jag kysser honom. Det är helt otroligt. Släpper snart hans läppar.

"Vad fan gör du så för? Är du kär i mig eller leker du bara med mina känslor?" gormar jag och känner mig elak mot honom. Han ser så oskyldig ut just nu med lätt särade läppar.

"Fattar du inte att detta tär på mig med?" Jag älskar dig för fan", svarar han argt och kramar om mig.

"Jag älskar dig med. Varför har du aldrig sagt det innan? Då kanske det varit bättre mellan oss", säger jag och kramar om honom lätt. "Jag älskar dig som fan."

"Vad bra. Jag har älskat dig sen i årskurs fyra. När du kom tillbaka till Hogwarts med Cedric Diggorys kropp", svarar Draco och kramar om mig hårt. "Jag var så rädd då. Att du var skadad."

"Mitt var i början av årskurs fem. Vet inte varför", viskar jag i hans öra. Kysser hans hals hårt så att han får ett sugmärke, ett rött och stort sugmärke.


End file.
